For My Son
by wheresthewolf
Summary: Amos Diggory seeks revenge, he runs to Hogwarts to aid during the Battle's cease fire and all the while seeking revenge on Peter Pettigrew. Rated K  jus to be safe.


"Amos please don't go! It's dangerous," Helen Diggory cried as her husband ran about their house discard his cloak, and unnecessary items until only his red jumper she had knitted for him for Christmas and his grey trousers remained.

A grunt escaped Amos Diggory's mouth, "Helen, it'll still be dangerous whether I go help the Order at Hogwarts or not."

"Why can't you just let them fight? Haven't I already lost enough?" Helen screeched as tears escaped her eyes.

Amos stopped pacing now, "Exactly! I have a score to settle. I'm going to maim that mangy bastard Pettigrew," he snarled.

His wife flinched at his words. In the many years they had been married she had never heard him sound so hateful. "Killing Pettigrew and stooping to their level won't bring our Cedric back, Amos. Cedric wouldn't want you to seek revenge. Yes I can almost bet my wand he'd be part of the Order and he'd be there now fighting but, what you want to do isn't going to bring him back dear," Helen said softly pulling her husband down to sit on the couch.

Amos let out a sob. He missed his son dearly. Cedric was his boy, his pride and joy, his greatest achievement. Amos cried as he remembered the day his son was born. He cried harder as he remembered receiving his first letter from his son after he had been sorted into Hufflepuff just like him and his wife had been. Memories of his son flooded his mind. Teaching Cedric to fly a broom was another memory he cried harder for. Taking him to the Weasleys' for a play date with young Fred and George Weasley. His son getting his owl at age fifteen telling him had been named Prefect and Quidditch Captain. His second happiest moment was when his son had owled him informing him he had beat Harry Potter in a Quidditch match. His absolute favorite memory was taking his son to his first interview in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. His son had a promising future. His son was taken too soon from the world by evil. "Well thanks to Pettigrew and You-Know-Who, we'll never know," he sobbed.

Helen Diggory began to weep in despair, "Amos, it won't bring our son back," she said as tears poured down her prematurely aged face.

The Ministry worker kissed his wife passionately as he rose from the couch, "I'll come back. I'll come back home, I promise you I will," Amos said before walking out the door, determined to settle a score with Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

><p>Hogsmeade was in shambles, everywhere Amos looked shop owners, residents of Hogsmeade, and friends and families of those in Hogwarts were being rallied to Madam Puddifoot's by Horace Slughorn. Screams, glass shattering and yells could be heard all the way from Hogwarts. It was obvious Elvira Rosmerta and Aberforth Dumbledore was already in Hogwarts fighting as was the fact that not a single Death Eater was in Hogsmeade. Amos had his wand at the ready, ready to have its revenge. "Amos, come my good man, we must go. Arthur Weasley, Rosmerta, Aberforth, and everyone is fighting to the death, Voldemort's army and Harry and the Order are all fighting to the last man," Horace Slughorn said grabbing Amos by the arm, dragging him to the front of the reinforcements.<p>

"Wait, so are we allowed to say his name now?" Charlie Weasley said making his way to the front of the reinforcements closely followed a man Amos knew as Auror Oakden Gudgeon. Another man who Amos had worked a number of Ministry cases with grunted, "Oh bloody hell, this is not the time for stupid questions Weasley! They are in the middle of a cease fire and Voldemort is demanding Harry Potter turn himself over, and I for one don't see a single soul on our side allowing Harry Potter to turn himself over," a man with short, thick, brown hair said sadly.

"Savage, I thought you were captured along with Malachi Meadowes," Amos said shaking the Auror's hand.

Another Auror shook his head, "No they captured two Death Eaters we forced to drink a month's worth of Polyjuice potion. The real Christian Savage and Malachi Meadowes are right here," Malachi Meadowes said gesturing to himself and Christian Savage.

"We must go!" Slughorn bellowed, "Good men and women are dying and this is going to be the final stand!"

The reinforcements nodded. Silently the many witches and wizards ran to Hogwarts. Amos ran as fast as he could to keep up with the young Charlie Weasley, and the heavily panting Horace Slughorn as they led the reinforcements out of Hogsmeade. They all came to an abrupt halt when the magnified voice of Voldemort roared throughout the area.

_*"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."*_

_*"The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered as will every member of their family. Come out the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."*_

And then there was silence.

"Run! I can guarantee no one will bow to him, they're all going to fight to the last man," Charlie Weasley shouted as he took off running once more towards Hogwarts.

Amos ran as fast as he could to keep up with Dragonologist, Charlie Weasley. Many gasps left witches and wizards mouths as they saw flames engulfing a tower of Hogwarts. Seeing the flames made them all push themselves to run harder and faster to help the Hogwarts Defenders. "We're almost to the gates," Horace Slughorn shouted as he struggled to keep running.

They passed the destroyed gates of Hogwarts, and ran throughout the Hogwarts grounds all heading to the Entrance Hall. They ran and ran. The reinforcements found Hogwarts's Defenders as a lone boy slashed the head of snake and chaos recommenced. Amos felt relieved as he noticed the reinforcement's numbers had outnumbered the Death Eaters.

The Centaurs sent volley after volley at the Death Eaters. A flock of Thestrals being led by a lone Hippogriff attacked the Giants that had been recruited by Lord Voldemort. The battle was moving back into the castle. Amos sought out only one, "Pettigrew! I know you are here!" Amos roared in the midst of all the chaos as the reinforcements and Defenders struck down the remaining Death Eaters.

A witch shrieked as she walked out the Forbidden Forest, "Want Pettigrew do you? Well I am Edna Pettigrew," the old witch cackled as she sent a Killing Curse at Amos Diggory.

The battle had gone back into the castle. Amos Diggory and Edna Pettigrew were alone in the Entrance Courtyard along with the many lifeless bodies that lay, littered on the ground. Amos circled the old witch, "Where is Peter Pettigrew? The bastard who killed my son Cedric, where is he?" Amos shouted as he raised his wand at the witch.

The old witch cackled, "My useless lump of a son is dead! For showing just how useless and weak he is when he showed mercy! He brought shame to the Most Honorable and Pure House of Pettigrew!" she shrieked as she raised her wand and began to ferociously duel Amos Diggory.

Amos ducked, dived, and he dodged the witch's curses. For an old witch she was very fast and agile. "I don't want to kill you Madam Pettigrew. If your son is dead then I have been denied my revenge and I have no quarrel with you," Amos shouted as he dodged another one of her curses.

"Pahh! I'll kill you just as my son killed yours then I'll be going after your wife next," Edna Pettigrew screamed as she finally hit Amos Diggory in the right calve with the curse Sectumsempra causing him to fall to the ground next to the lifeless body of a masked Death Eater.

"Arghhh, you'll..never.. touch…my wife," Amos said hitting Edna Pettigrew with a Knockback Jinx allowing him to rise to his feet. Running towards Edna Pettigrew, feeling the sting of the slice he had in calve, Amos struck Edna in the face with his heavy fist causing her to draw back. Amos stopped to catch his breath as did the elderly witch. Both raised their wands pointing it at the other waiting to strike.

"Avada Kedavra!" Edna Pettigrew shrieked.

"Stupefy!" Amos yelled as he squint his eyes, aiming for Edna's face.

The jet of green light hit Amos square in the chest killing him as his stunner hit Edna Pettigrew straight above her heart, stopping her heart killing her instantly. Amos Diggory and the Death Eater, Edna Pettigrew would never learn the outcome of the battle. They'd never know if everything they fought for was in vain.

* * *

><p>**Quotes taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows scholastic edition.<p> 


End file.
